It's You Rin
by Athanasia Aristia Shin Minrin
Summary: Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam rasa sakit penyesalan dan mimpi buruk, Yukio memutuskan menunggu dan menunggu saudaranya sebagai ganti dia tidak mau menganggap saudaranya tiada hanya sedang terlarut diluar sehingga dia yakin saudaranya akan kembali padanya tidak peduli bagaimana orang disekitarnya dia akan selalu menunggu seperti halnya saudaranya yang selalu toleran padanya.
1. Chapter 1 Kau Hadir

It's You Rin

Blue Exorcist Kazue kato

Story by me

genre: drama, angst, sad

warning: typo, Amnesia!Rin, Yukio being Brother

Waktu sudah lewat sekitar enam tahun Yukio masih merasa kalau dia baru bertemu saudaranya kemarin. Setiap malam sejak Rin tiada Yukio selalu memimpikan saudaranya, dalam mimpinya Yukio selalu menjadi anak-anak bersama kakaknya melakukan hal yang menyenangkan tapi pada akhirnya mimpinya selalu di akhiri dengan Rin meninggalkannya bahkan mimpi itu sudah ada sebelum Rin tiada. Pada suatu hari Yukio bermimpi Rin pergi bersama wanita yang tidak dikenal mereka tampak dekat mungkin itu adalah ibunya, mimpi lainnya berlanjut dimana dia bermimpi dengan kakaknya yang pergi dengan kereta.

Entah bagaimana Yukio dan Rin bermain-main di stasiun kereta api yang kelihatannya lawang dan Yukio tidak tahu stasiun mana itu. Saat itu Rin menaiki kereta dan Yukio menyusulnya tapi saat itu Yukio terlambat, pintu kereta sudah menutup dengan Rin yang sudah didalam, Rin, dia berbalik tanpa kata dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada saat itu kereta mulai melaju. Yukio mencoba mengejar kereta itu namun kereta itu sangat cepat hingga kereta itu jauh tak terlihat mata lagi, Yukio menangis meneriakan kakaknya di jalur kereta.

Mimpi itu sudah ada saat saudaranya masih ada. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah pertanda sejak saudaranya tiada mimpinya berubah menakutkan suatu pernah Yukio bermimpi melihat Rin bolak-balik membuka semua pintu di biara dalam keadaan gelap poni rambutnya menutup matanya, Rin terlihat linglung dengan tubuhnya yang pucat dan dia berkata 'Aku sendirian kemana kalian?, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini'. Yukio menangis saat dia terbangun.

Yukio sekarang sudah tidak menempati asrama dan Kuro tidak menjadi peliharaannya lagi dia kembali menjadi penjaga di gerbang barat True Cross. Kucing itu tidak mengamuk seperti saat dia tahu tuannya sudah tiada, tidak seperti saat Shiro tiada mungkin saat Rin masih hidup dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Kuro dan saat ini Kuro juga mulai punya hubungan baik dengan Izumo. Saat malam Kuro akan datang ke Izumo meskipun Kuro tidak sepenuhnya menjadi peliharaan Izumo tapi dia mau berhubungan baik dengan Izumo. Yukio pernah meminta Kuro untuk tinggal meskipun dia tidak bisa mengerti bahasa Kuro, tapi kucing itu menggeleng dan menangis melihat Yukio mengingatkannya pada tuannya, mungkin iblis semacam kuro bisa merasakan trauma seperti saat kehilangan Shiro dan menerima Rin yang memiliki kesamaan dengan Shiro dan sekarang Rin juga tiada, dia tidak mau menerima Yukio karena takut suatu hari kehilangan tuannya lagi.

Hari-Hari semakin suram. Beberapa mengatakan Yukio menjadi berbeda sejak kepergian kakaknya, dia lebih pendiam dan berbicara hanya hal yang penting saja tidak peduli Shura akan mengganggunya ataupun para gadis akan menggodanya dia hanya bersikap dingin.

Yukio perlahan dalam enam tahun itu mulai memasak dua porsi untuknya dan kakaknya, menyimpan manga edisi baru di ranjang Rin dan terkadang memakan gori-gori-kun kesukaan Rin.

Pada hari ulan tahunnya Yukio menjadi murung meskipun di rayakan menjadi ulan tahun bersama dengan teman-temannya dan sejak saat itu ulan tahun tidak dirayakan lagi karena dia menangis saat itu tampilan dirinya yang tidak ingin dia tunjukkan malah terlihat.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak hari menyedihkan itu Rin akhirnya memilki tempat tinggal baru meninggalkan semua kenangangan saudaranya dan saat libur dia akan pulang ke biara untuk mengunjungi makan ayah dan saudaranya. Shura pernah mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Rin tidak ingin di makamkan, dia tidak bisa memikirkan dimana dia akan beristirahat dia tidak punya muka jika harus beristirahat di dekat makam ayahnya, dia ingin di kremasi dan abunya di sebar di danau atau pantai karena dia ingat kalau Yukio dan ayah angkatnya suka laut. Tapi Nagatomo tidak setuju karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan keluarganya terpisah. Yukio tak bisa membayangkan jika saat hari pemakaman itu dia tidak melihat wajah kakaknya tapi abu ringan yang mudah terbawa angin.

Pada suatu hari Yukio mendapat mimpi yang terlalu nyata setelah enam tahun.

Hari itu Yukio tertidur di sofa rumahnya semalaman dia mengerjakan pekerjaanya di sana. Sebuah tangan kecil membangunkannya.

"Nii-san".

"Nii eh Rin ada apa." Kata Yukio.

"Ini sudah pagi." Kata Rin.

"Oh ya kau akan sekolah." Kata Yukio.

"Tapi ini minggu." Kata Rin.

"Oh ya maaf aku Nii-san lupa." Kata Yukio bangun memakai kacamatanya.

Tampilan anak itu begitu mungil usianya lima tahun lebih tapi tubuhnya seperti empat tahun, anak itu matanya terlihat mengantuk karena dia baru saja bangun tidur sambil mengucek matanya dia berjalan ke arah Yukio. Yukio rasanya kembali ke masa kecilnya, tapi dari yang Yukio ingat ketika kakaknya di usia itu dia terlihat lebih besar tepatnya bongsor sebaliknya dia sendiri yang berbadan kecil.

"Hari ini Nii-san akan bekerja lagi?". Kata Rin.

"Hari ini Nii-san libur. Mau keluar untuk bermain." Kata Yukio.

"Iya mau." kata Rin dia tersenyum.

Sebenarnya waktu pertama bertemu dengan anak itu, anak itu terlihat sedikit berisi tapi anak itu baru mengalami demam berkepanjangan beruntung dia tidak menjadi cacat karena demamnya yang sangat parah. Tapi sebagai ganti dia kehilangan ingatannya hal itu juga terjadi bukan hanya karena demam tapi karena suatu obat.

Yukio tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari orang biara dan teman-temannya dia saat ini hanya ingin bersama Rin kecil dan bertindak seperti seorang kakak atau menjadi ayah. Dia menyiapkan makanan, membantu Rin belajar dan bermain dengannya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya orang bisa melihat senyum Yukio lagi tanpa mereka tahu sebabnya mereka hanya mengira Yukio sudah move on, kenyataannya saat ini Yukio sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan membawa seorang anak yang dibohonginya.

Di taman bermain dekat Rumahnya Yukio mendorong ayunan Rin seperti dulu saat ayah angkat mereka masih hidup.

Dalam hati Yukio merasakan kebahagian yanh tiada tara setelah hidup sendirian selama bertahun-tahun kini dia tahu bagaimana perasaan ayah angkatnya yang mengurus anak meskipun bukan anak-anaknya.

setiap hari kerjanya di rumahnya sudah ada seorang anak yang menunggu makan malam bersamanya, ada anak yang menggambar dengan crayon, ada anak yang berlari ke dalam gendongannya dengan gembira menyambut kepulangannya dan ada anak yang memintanya untuk menemaninya tidur saat ada petir atau mimpi buruk. Sejak anak itu bersamanya dia tak pernah sedih lagi. Rumahnya begitu hangat sekarang. Yukio tidak memberitahukan siapapun teman kerjanya tentang anak itu bahkan mereka tidak tahu dimana Yukio tinggal saat ini. Shura mengatakan kepada Yukio kalau sekarang Yukio terlihat sangat bahagia dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah menemukan pasangan atau diam-diam sudah menikah dan Yukio hanya menggeleng.

Semua orang tahu kalau Yukio sudah hidup sendiri tapi saat ini dia selalu pulang tepat waktu kadang terburu-buru seperti ada yang menunggunya dirumah, beberapa kali orang mengajaknya untuk minum atau menghabiskan malam dia memilih pulang dari pada pulang terlambat sambil mabuk.

"Nii-san bagaimana rasanya jadi dokter." Kata Rin polos.

"Menangnya kenapa kau ingin jadi dokter." Tanya Yukio.

"Euh kulihat Nii-san sangat sibuk aku melihat satu kertas ada tulisan True Crossnya apa itu Rumah sakit." Kata Rin.

"Hmm ya itu rumah sakit." Kata Yukio.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin melihat rumah sakit tempat Nii-san kerja." Kata Rin.

Yukio terdiam, Rin belum tahu kerjaan Yukio sebagai Exorcist menang benar dia dokter tapi itu baru beberapa tahun dan pekerjaan utamanya adalah Exorcist. Yukio tidak mau kalau seandainya Rin tertarik pada pekerjaannya itu, lagipula Rin itu hanya anak-anak tidak melihat bisa iblis untuk apa tertarik pada hal macam itu, dia tidak punya kepentingan untuk berkecimpung dalam hal semacam itu berbeda dengan dia dan saudaranya, anak ini hanya anak normal biasa. Anak ini pintar matematika dia memiliki bakat dalam bidang lain kenapa juga harus Exorcist.

"Nii-san aku pernah lihat foto Nii-san di depan biara itu dimana?". Kata Rin.

"Jangan-jangan yang dia lihat adalah biara." Tidak masalah kalau Rin melihat fotonya waktu kecil atau foto saat Rin kakaknya saat kecil tapi kalau dia melihat fotonya yang bersama dengan kakaknya waktu kecil dia pasti curiga.

"Oh iya itu fotoku di tempat tinggal dulu." Yukio berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Nii-san hari ini bolehkah aku ikut berbelanja denganmu." Kata Rin dia terlihat lucu.

"Iya tentu saja boleh." Kata Yukio.

Sebelumnya anak ini memberontak padanya, saat itu pada hari dia bertemu anak ini, dia tadinya tidak berniat membawanya. Yukio jadi menemui anak ini setiap hari namun suatu hari anak ini bilang padanya kalau dia akan pindah karena ayahnya mengambil visa kerja di luar negeri. Yukio merasa hancur saat itu dia tidak menerima kalau dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan anak ini. Yukio merasa terhubung dengan saudaranya melalui anak ini terlebih anak ini seratus persen mirip, jadi akhirnya nekat membawa anak ini kabur.

Rin dan Yukio berjalan bergandengan,ada perbedaan besar antara Rin saudaranya dengan Rin ini dimana saat Rin kecil dia tidak pemalu sedangkan anak ini sangat pemalu bertemu orang baru. Sebenarnya mungkin tidak begitu buktinya saat pertama bertemu dengannya anak ini terbuka padanya tapi mungkin ada trauma akibat penculikannya menyebabkan dia agak takut pada orang asing meskipun dia tidak ingat kalau dia diculik.

"Nii-san hari ini mau memasak apa?." Tanya Rin.

"Kau mau apa, kakak akan memasaknya." Kataku.

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin ikut Nii-san kesini." Kata Rin

"Lalu kau sendiri ingin apa?."Tanya Yukio.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ingat makanan yang suka ku buat biasa beberapa diantaranya aku isian ada permen atau lainnya yang kebagian makanan yang ada isinya itu makanan keberuntungan ibu dan aku membuatnya bersama, Nii-san ingat makanan itu." Tanyanya.

"Nii-san tidak ingat." Kata Yukio, Yukio sedikit cemas dengan perkataan Rin, yang dikatakan Rin adalah bagian dari masalalunya. Saat ini Rin mungkin tidak ingat wajah ibunya tapi mungkin suatu hari akan ingat.

"Baiklah kalau jika Nii-san tidak tahu." Kata Rin wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

Yukio bukan tidak mau mengabulkan keinginannya, Yukio tahu makanan apa yang dia maksud Rin pernah menceritakannya sebelum di bawa kabur tapi dia tidak mau anak ini ingat akan masa lalu nya.

Yukio menyiapkan makan untuk Rin sedangkan Rin duduk menunggu di meja makan sambil menggambar, kaki Rin bergoyang-goyang karena dia duduk di kursi yang tinggi. Yang digambar Rin tidak pernah jauh dari gambar keluarga, Ibu, ayah dan Yukio, tapi terkadang dia bertanya apakah Yukio tidak memiliki foto atau kenangan lain dengan orang tuanya Yukio hanya menggeleng, Yukio paling takut saat Rin menanyakannya apalagi kadang Yukio tidak berhasil mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Oh ya aku lupa, Nii-san dari biara apa kita anak yatim." Kata Rin

Yukio hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dia ingin menangis, Rin kecil bukan anak yatim sebelumnya dan Yukio membiarkan anak itu berpikir bahwa yang dia ingat tentang ibu dan ayahnya adalah imajinasi.

"Nii-san, apa masih lama?". Kata Rin.

"Sebentar lagi matang." Kata Yukio.

Yukio menyiapkan makanan mereka rasanya lucu sekali melihat Rin makan dengan lahap, saat dia makan belepotan dia mengambil tisu untuk menyusutnya dia bilang ibu tidak suka dia makan belepotan. Dulu Rin saudaranya juga makan dengan belepotan tapi dia begitu cuek mungkin karena ada perbedaan dimana Rin ini ada sosok ibu yang membesarkannya sedangkan kakaknya tidak karena ayah angkatnya jauh lebih keras padanya dan membiarkan kakaknya bebas. Hingga saat ini Rin kecil tahu dirinya anak yatim sedangkan ibu dan ayahnya hadir dalam mimpinya.

Malam tiba dan Rin sudah tidur setelah mengerjakan PR Yukio juga baru saja selesai membuat laporan, saat itu dia mendengar gumanan Rin dikamarnya.

Mama, mama

Yukio memasuki kamarnya, Rin sudah lama ini sering sekali mengigau terkadang disertai demam, dengan lembut Yukio memeluk anak itu sambil menepuk punggungnya.

ssst

"Nii-san, Rin terbangun dengan mata separuh menutup." Kata Rin.

"Iya Nii-san disini." Kata Yukio.

"Aku mimpi melihat mama." Kata Rin dan tidur lagi.

Yukio ingin menangis dia menipu anak ini dan dia juga menipu diri sendiri.

Di tempat lain Shura sedang meminum bir bersama teman-teman Rin.

"Yukio sekarang bahagia, apa karena dia punya anak." Kata Shura.

"Yuki-chan belum menikah bukan." Kata Shiemi.

"Lalu siapa yang kulihat tadi siang ada anak yang dibawanya mungkinkah dia sudah menikah tanpa kita tahu." Kata Shura.

"Benarkah Okumura sensei membawa anak." Kata Ryuji.

"Iya aku tidak melihat wajah anak itu, tapi anak itu terlihat berumur 4 atau 5 tahun itu artinya anak itu lahir saat Yukio SMA, kurasa tidak mungkin itu anak Yukio l." Kata Shura.

"Mungkinkah dia punya hubungan istimewa dengan seseorang saat SMA". Kata Shima dan langsung di pukul oleh Izumo.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan Yukio, dia terlihat bahagia baru-baru ini kurasa penyebab anak itu." Kata Shura.

"Mungkin Yuki-chan mengangkat seorang anak." Kata Shiemi.

"Tapi kenapa Okumura Sensei tidak pernah mengatakannya." Kata Izumo.

"Atau mungkin si mata empat itu mulai ketertarikan pada anak-anak". Kata Shura dalam keadaan mabuk.

ehhh

Semuanya kaget dengan perkataan Shura, wanita itu selalu bicara sembarangan saat dia mabuk.

"Eh aku tentu saja bercanda, jika memang Yukio mengangkat seorang anak dan menjadi bahagia syukurlah." Kata Shura.

Tapi Shura juga memikirkan perkataan Izumo kenapa Yukio tidak pernah cerita, haruskan dia menanyakan pada Yukio atau diam-diam menyelidikinya.

Author Note

akhirnya sequel Rilis saya minta maaf ini terlambat, oh ya terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah support saya untuk membuat fanfic Blue Exorcist. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian saya harap Fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indonesia semakin banyak, karena saya sangat ingin membacanya itulah yang mendorong saya membuatnya dan berharap yang lain akan tertarik membuatnya juga.

Sekali lagi terima kasih komentar dan saran sangat ditunggu disini.

Athanasia (Minrin)

ig Atanasia976


	2. Jangan Ingatkan Lagi

**It's You Rin**

**Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

**Story in here by me**

**Genre: Sad, Angst, Traumatic!Rin.**

Waktu sudah hampir malam Yukio membawa Rin jalan-jalan kemanapun yang Rin mau dan membelikan apapun yang Rin suka. Ini mengingat saat dia dengan kakaknya saat kecil namun yang berbeda anak ini tidak merengek ketika dia menyukai sesuatu.

Rin kelihatan kelelahan dan tidur di gendongan Yukio. Anak ini mudah kelelahan dibandingkan kakaknya dulu secara fisik terlihat sama namun berbeda, anak ini sepenuhnya manusia.

"Rin bangun, Nii-san akan memasak makan malam." Kata Yukio sambil menepuk punggung anak itu.

Anak itu bangun mengerjapkan mata.

"Baik Nii-san." Kata Rin.

Rin turun dari gendongan Yukio dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Anak itu sudah mengerti apa saja yang harus dia lakukan tanpa di suruh.

_Sungguh aku ingin melihat anak ini tumbuh dewasa._

Saat itu Yukio teringat orang tua Rin, bagaimana jika mereka masih mencarinya dan bagaimana jika Rin membencinya jika dia tahu kebohongannya. Bagaimana jika Rin akan di ambil darinya. Tidak. Rin akan selalu miliknya selamanya, hanya dia keluarganya bukan orang lain.

Dia ingat ketika dia masih bersama saudaranya dulu, ingatan-ingatan saat dia menyiksanya dan bagaimana dia menekannya dia ingat jelas, saat dimana dia merasa mendengar suara-suara saudaranya menggema di kepalanya memohon ampun padanya. Wajah pucat babak belur itu dan semua itu hadir di mimpinya.

Yukio ingat bagaimana dia bertahan beberapa minggu setelah kakaknya meninggal, dia selalu hampir lupa makan dan berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya seolah dia ada, pernah suatu ketika daat dia tidak fokus dia menelepon teman-temannya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Rin. Sungguh pilu, teman-temannya sering sekali kebingungan melihat Yukio begitu, lama-lama kelamaan Yukio semakin pendiam bahkan sulit melihat Yukio yang tersenyum. Meskipun reputasinya semakin baik tapi dia terlihat tanpa jiwa. Beberapa orang menyebut Yukio menjadi semakin kurus, karena terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan.

_Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup disaat alasanku satu-satunya telah tiada._

Yukio hanya bisa hidup mengikuti arus dan bekerja dengan sangat untuk mengalihkan perasaannya sesekali dia akan pulang ke biara dan membawakan bunga untuk kakak dan ayah angkatnya. Tapi pada hari itu seolah waktu kembali di putar sosok kecil dan murni Rin muncul di hadapannya, seketika luapan air mata yang sudah lama dia tahan tumpah karena melihatnya. Anak kecil yang kebetulan bernama sama dengan kakaknya muncul dalam pakaian TK. Kenangan yang tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya dan itu adalah kesempatan kedua baginya.

* * *

Yukio sedang mengiris-iris sayuran. Yukio sebenarnya orang yang anti dapur dan musuh terhadap pisau dapur. Katakanlah Yukio ahli memakai pisau bedah tapi bukan berarti dia ahli memakai pisau dapur. Dia benci pisau dapur, saat kecil saat dia belajar memasak dengan ayah angkatnya tangannya teriris dan itu membuatnya kapok dan tidak pernah mau lagi belajar memasak dan menjadi orang menunggu dengan mulut terbuka. Tapi sejak Rin meninggal beberapa bulan kemudian Yukio merasa sangat Rin tiap kali dia melihat dapur, dengan berani dia mengambil pisau dapur dan membuka buku resep. Yukio hampir melukai tangannya tapi dia tidak menyerah, setiap kali dia terluka karena pisau itu Yukio merasa lega, entah berapa kali dia terluka tapi Yukio terus mencoba hingga dia bisa.

Dia bahkan mempersembahkan makanan pertamanya pada foto Rin yang dia letakan di meja makan.

Makanan pertama yang Yukio buat rasanya tidak begitu enak namun Yukio benar-benar menangis memakannya bukan karena rasanya tapi dia merasa kakaknya Rin disana makan dengannya dan memuji masakannya. Tapi sekarang masakan Yukio cukup lezat meskipun tidak selezat masakan Rin tapi orang bisa memakannya dengan lahap.

Yukio menyiapkan masakannya, dia membuatkan Rin sup dengan makanan lainnya.

"Nii-san." Terdengar suara anak-anak. Tiba-tiba Yukio merasakan ada pelukan di pingganggnya.

"Eh Rin kau sudah selesai." Kata Yukio anak sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Hari ini Nii-san memasak ini kau suka?." Yukio mengaduk masakan buatannya.

Rin hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk. Yukio jujur saja belum terlalu tahu apa kesukaan anak ini, bahkan Yukio sering kali membuat makanan kesukaan Rin saudaranya dan menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah makanan kesukaan anak tersebut, dahinya selalu berkerut dan saat memakannya dia kadang telihat tidak suka. Yukio tahu anak itu pasti heran ketika memakan makanan yang dikatakan kesukaannya namun tidak cocok dengan lidahnya.

Tak lama masakan telah matang, Rin kecil sudah duduk menunggu sambil mengayunkan kaki.

"Masakan sudah matang Nii-san." kataku tanpa sengaja dan anak itu mengerutkan dahi lagi. "Maksudku Rin." Kataku merevisi kata-kataku sendiri dan dia tersenyum lagi.

Yukio menyiapkan dan menata makanan di meja dan Rin terlihat menunggu dengan sabar.

"Nii-san baunya enak, aku ingin segera makan." kata Rin.

Aku tersenyum saat dia menyedok makannannya. Ini mengingat pertama kali dia membawa anak ini kerumahnya.

_Rin terbangun di tempat yang dia tidak tahu, Yukio melihat wajah anak itu kebingunan. Karena Yukio tahu selama beberapa jam Rin belum makan dia membawakan makanan untuknya. Pada awalnya anak ini menurut namun saat waktu mulai malam anak itu meminta pulang. Beberapa kali anak ini mencoba Yukio menelpon ayahnya. Yukio jelas tidak memberikannya karena itu artinya anak ini akan pergi darinya._

_"Huwaaa mama, aku mama." Anak itu berteriak dengan keras._

_Yukio mencoba menenangkannya tapi anak itu berontak di pelukannya._

_"Huwaaa Nii-san aku mau pulang ini dimana, aku mau mama." Anak itu tidak bisa diam menangis terus._

_Makanan yang Yukio siapkan terjatuh berantakan pecahan mangkuk itu tanpa mengenai kaki Rin dan anak itu semakin menangis._

_"Lihat kakimu berdarah biar Nii-san ambilkan P3K ya." Kata Yukio._

_Ketika Yukio kembali Rin telah tidak ada dengan meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai. Dengan cepat Yukio berlari mencarinya dan saat itu dia melihat anak itu di pinggir jalan jika Yukio kurang cepat anak itu akan tertabrak mobil. Dengan paksa Yukio membawa anak itu pulang. Ketika Yukio mengobati kaki anak itu luka di kakinya seperti melebar dan lebih parah karena dia berlari dengan kaki terluka tanpa alas kaki._

_"Kenapa kau lari? kakimu semakin luka." Kata Yukio._

_"Aku mau pulang." Kata Rin sambil terisak._

_"Baiklah sekarang ini sudah malam, Nii-san tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang besok bagaimana." Kata Yukio._

_"Baiklah janji ya!." Kata Rin._

_Malam itu Rin tidur dipelukan Yukio, tapi Yukio sama sekali tidak berniat menepati janjinya, ketika esok hari Yukio melihat anak itu sudah bangun dan menagih janjinya untuk membawanya pulang. Tapi Yukio membiusnya dan tentu saja Yukio mengurung Rin di kamar yang dia siapkan khusus untuk anak itu._

_Ada kala ketika anak itu benar-benar mengambil pisau untuk melukai dirinya karena sangat ingin pulang. Yukio selalu berhasil mencegahnya tapi lama-lama anak itu menjadi sakit-sakitan karena dia menolak makan dan deman tinggi. Belum lagi Yukio menyuntikkan obat-obat agar anak itu lupa, dalam hati Yukio takut anak ini akan cacat. Tapi anak ini beruntung dia berhasil hidup tapi ingatannya hilang._

_Pernah suatu ketika tubuh Rin yang sangat demam menjadi sangat dingin dan anak itu tidak sadarkan diri. Yukio semakin kembali ingat pada kakaknya yang dia siksa dan bagaimana tubuh dingin kakaknya yang dia ikat di bawah guyuran air dengan waktu lama dan bagaimana kakaknya meminta ampun padanya._

_Sambil menangis Yukio memeluk tubuh Rin kecil, Yukio tidak melepaskan anak itu sepanjang malam, dia merengkuh anak itu._

"Nii-san tidak makan?." Kata anak itu.

"Oh iya, Nii-san akan makan." Jawab Yukio yang terbangun dari lamunannya.

Yukio sangat bahagia sekarang ini, setidaknya malaikat kecil datang untuk menggantikan Rin saudaranya. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya sudah berakhir dan semua perasaan dan dosanya akan dia bayar pada kehidupan ini, pada kehidupan kakaknya yang berengkanasi di depannya sekarang ini. Dia tahu anak ini juga memiliki keluarga ayah dan ibu, tapi itu tidak perlu lagi hanya Yukio sajalah orang yang di miliki anak itu mulai sekarang.

\--

Pada malam itu Yukio bermimpi melihat Rin saudaranya dalam penampilan usia 15 tahun, Yukio memanggil saudarannya yang berdiri membelakanginya.

_"Nii-san, Nii-san kau kah itu." Kata Yukio._

_Saat yang dipanggil berbalik wajah Rin nampak menunduk dan saat mengabgkat wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat pucat sekali, dengan berbagai luka lebam dan hidung yang mimisan._

_"Yukio kenapa kau melakukan ini." Kata Rin._

_Seketika itu mimpinya menjadi berubah menjadi di dalam asrama Yukio melihat lagi Rin bulak balik menaiki tangga dan menyusuri ruangan._

_"Kalian dimana aku tidak menemukan bisa siapa-siapa aku sendirian." Kata Rin yang Yukio tidak bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas._

Ketika Yukio bangun dia langsung memasuki kamar Rin dan memeluknya sambil berguman maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Rin yang terbangun mengerjap dengan bingung melihat Yukio menangis.

"Nii-san kenapa kau menangis lagi." Kata Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa ayo tidur Nii-san akan menemanimu." Kata Yukio.

\--

Shura sudah memperhatikan gerak gerik Yukio dan dia penasaran dengan anak yang dibawanya. Dengan penasaran dia mengikuti Yukio sampai kerumahnya sambil membawa yang lainnya.

"Kirigakure-sensei apakah tidak apa-apa mengikuti beliau diam-diam begini." Kata Konekomaru.

"Tidak, apa-apa anggap saja kejutan untuknya." Kata Shura.

Suatu kebetulan saat itu Yukio dan Rin melihat mereka semua di depan pintu rumah mereka yang kebetulan mau jalan-jalan.

"Yo! Yukio kau sudah punya anak sekarang." Kata Shura.

Rin otomatis sembunyi di belakang punggung Yukio karena malu dan ketakutan pada orang baru.

\--

Yukio tidak menyangka kalau wanita tomboy ini akan membawa teman-temannya. Rin yang pemalu itu bersembunyi sambil memegang kemeja Yukio dibelakang punggung nya, jelas sekali bahwa anak itu tidak nyaman.

"Ini anak siapa, dia mirip kau dulu saat kau masih jadi anak kucing penakut." Kata Shura.

"Wah dia lucu dan sangat pemalu." Kata Shiemi sambil mencoba melihat anak iti tapi Rin semakin sembunyi di belakang Yukio.

"Bukankah dia mirip Rin?." Kata Izumo.

"Iya kau benar dia mirip Rin." Kata Ryuji.

Yukio seratus persen kesal karena mereka datang. Rin jadi ketakutan dan Yukio takut kebohongannya akan terbongkar kalau mereka membahas Rin saudaranya terutama Shura bertanya dia anak siapa.

"Dia adalah adikku, namanya Rin." Kata Yukio sambil menutupi kesalnya.

"Oh nama yang..."

"Rin ayo ke kamarmu hari ini kita tidak jadi keluar." Kata Yukio menyuruh Rin ke kamarnya.

"Padahal biarkan saja kami ingin main dengannya." Kata Shiemi.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Dia anak siapa kenapa bisa tinggal denganmu." Tanya Shura.

"Dia adik angkatku." Jawab Yukio.

"Benarkah kau yakin, dia bukan anakmu." Kata Shura.

"Terserah saja kau anggap dia siapa." Kata Yukio dengan kesal.

"Kau dapatkan dia darimana?." Kata Shura.

"Aku menemukannya di jalan dia kelihatan kebingunan jadi aku mengadopsinya." Kata Yukio.

"Benarkah, berarti nama Rin sengaja kau berikan Ya!." Kata Shiemi.

"Ya aku tidak terpikirkan nama lain." Kata Yukio.

"Pantas anda tampak bahagia." Kata Ryuji.

"Ya saya sangat bahagia. Tapi aku memohon pada kalian jangan bertanya soal siapa orang tuanya dan sebutkana adalah saudaraku." Pinta Yukio.

"Mengapa?." Kata Izumo.

"Anak ini sakit-sakitan sejak aku menemukannya, dia lupa akan identitasnya makanya aku adopsi tapi setiap kali di tanya orang tuanya anak ini sering sakit parah. Jadi katakan saja dia adalah adikku." Kata Yukio.

"Anak itu Amnesia?." Kata Konekomaru.

"Iya itu benar, tapi dia punya trauma jadi kuharap kalian jangan memancing traumanya karena itu bisa fatal untuknya.

Shura merasakan kejanggalan, kenapa bisa secara kebetulan anak yang Yukio asuh sangat mirip dengan mendiang Rin. Tapi jika kebetulan mungkin saja benar

**Author Note**.

**Saya akhirnya mengupdate ini, Saya sangat ingin mengupdate 'Time Rewind' atau 'Another Twins' tapi saya juga belum update 'Change because Curse' dalam waktu lama, entah yang mana yang akan saya update selanjutnya. Dan Ya Terima kasih atas dukungan untuk ff baru The Heirs yang ingin itu lanjut, saya masih memikirkan krangka ceritanya mungkin akan saya update.**

**Saya harap fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa Indonesia semakin banyak. Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu menunggu fanfic saya sejak dulu. Ada banyak kesenangan yang saya dapat diantaranya adalah ketika menulis Another Twins dengan tema Double Personality, yang tak lama ternyata terungkap di manga Rin punya sisi lain (demon side) seperti kepribadian ganda dan itu serasa dejavu.**

**Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, komentar saran dan kritik membangun sangat ditunggu. Kalian boleh DM atau PM saya untuk yang ingin diskusi Blue Exorcistist**

**Ig athanasia 976**

**Jika kalian ingin Discord mungkin akan saya buatkan**


End file.
